A Different World
by Risknight
Summary: Penny works in a brothel. She has a new client who is tall, lanky, super smart, and doesn't like being touched. What's a girl to do? I used the word brothel. I rated it "M". Do I really need to tell you there's smut inside? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I have worked on for a long time. I kept going back and expanding in some areas and whittling down others. So, this is the premise. Sheldon lives in 4B. Leonard and Howard share 4A. None of them know Penny yet. But they're about to. And one of them is going to get to know her very well, indeed.**

* * *

**Sheldon POV**

Sheldon Lee Cooper was far from ordinary. Physicist, doctor, genius, mysophobe, friend, neighbor, annoyance. All those labels were true. But the one thing his family, friends and acquaintances called him that was _not_ true, was robot. Sheldon had the same lusts and physical desires as anyone else. He just dealt with them differently. On an ordinary day, he would simple handle the situation when it arose himself. However, there were occasions when he indulged his sex drive. Today is one of them.

Sheldon stepped off the bus and turned left. He was grumpy. He disliked riding the bus, and he disliked being in Burbank for the most part. However, Burbank had one attraction. On Flower Street there was a nice little apartment building. This building was unusual in that all the occupants worked for the same person. Mrs. Henry owned the building, and each apartment contained one of her prostitutes.

Mrs. Henry was a stickler for cleanliness, in both the building and in the girls. Sheldon walked up the stoop and entered the building with a security code. Once in the lobby he approached the desk and gave the man behind the counter his credit card. Once he handed it back, Sheldon proceeded to the elevators.

"Mr. Cooper?" He turned and saw Mrs. Henry standing by the counter.

"Mr. Cooper, may I speak to you, please?"

Sheldon frowned, anxious to get upstairs to his usual room and conduct his business. "Please be brief." He followed her into the office and she shut the door.

"Mr. Cooper, I have some bad news. Linda is no longer with me."

Sheldon frowned more. "Why is that?"

Mrs. Henry sighed. "She got religion. Now she's moved back to Georgia."

"I see," Sheldon said. "Well, then I will leave."

Mrs. Henry held out a hand. "Please, Mr. Cooper. You are one of my best customers. I have put together a file of all my girls who meet your criteria." She held out a manila folder to him. "Brunette, quiet, slim hands, and obedient. Won't you please take a look and see if any of them appeal to you?"

Sheldon hesitated a moment. He _had_ come all the way over here. He might as well look, but he doubted any of them would do. He disliked trying to break in someone new.

Mrs. Henry smiled warmly and left him in private. Sheldon looked over each profile, more and more unimpressed with each passing minute. A noise in the lobby distracted him. He frowned when he heard a husky laugh. The door was opened about 3 inches, so he looked out.

She was blonde, buxom, and hazel eyed. She was practically bouncing across the floor with a couple of bags in each hand. Victoria's Secret was emblazoned on each one. She skipped over to the elevators and pressed the up button. As soon as the door closed, cutting her off from sight, Sheldon stepped into the lobby. Mrs. Henry hurried over and he followed her back into the room.

"Have you decided?" she asked kindly.

Sheldon nodded. "The woman who was just in the hall. I want her."

**Penny POV**

Penny hummed and danced down the hallway as she delivered the new nighties to Alyson and Gail. Penny had no illusions about what these women did for a living. She had been working for Mrs. Henry for two years. She was a gal Friday. She ran errands, made appointments, did the shopping for anyone who asked, washed the laundry and cleaned the halls and elevator. The money was good, her boss was a sweetie and she genuinely liked the girls here. Most were small town girls like herself, who came to California with big dreams and little talent.

Penny was heading back to the elevator when Mrs. Henry showed up. She looked a bit frazzled. Penny hurried over to her with concern.

"Mrs. H? Are you okay?"

Mrs. Henry looked at Penny carefully. "Penny, I need to speak to you. Let's go up to the third floor and talk in Linda's old room."

They made their way up to the next floor and walked inside apartment 33. Mrs. Henry sat down on the armchair and motioned Penny to the one beside her.

"Penny, I have a bit of a problem that I am hoping you can help me with. I have a client, Mr. Cooper. He's a very nice gentleman with a very strict routine. He comes here once a month and always requests the same girl and the same activity. Linda was the girl. His desire is masturbation. He never wants intercourse. He likes to watch as he jerks off."

Penny wondered what the catch was. Why spend a hundred dollars just to watch something he could get online for free.

Mrs. Henry nodded, "I know how it sounds. The thing is, he can be …controlling. You would have to follow his instructions completely. He will tell you what to touch, when to touch, how to touch. He insists on complete obedience."

Penny's jaw dropped. "Me?!"

Mrs. Henry shrugged. "He would like to see you. Now, I know you aren't one of my girls, normally. But if you were willing to take on Mr. Cooper, he would be your only client, and I would pay you the same as I do the others for his visits. Like I said he only comes here once a month, and he is not interested in sex, per se. He only wants to watch you get off."

Penny started to give a firm no but paused. She could use the money. She was moving into a new apartment this weekend. She had caught her boyfriend cheating and was staying with a friend. She missed sex, but not enough to go out with a new guy. She definitely didn't want a relationship just to have her own sexual needs met.

"Can I try it this once and then decide if I want to keep doing it?" Penny asked. Relief flashed across Mrs. Henry's face. She had a soft spot for Mr. Cooper. He always seemed so lonely to her.

"Of course! Now, I think it would be best if I set up the Blue Room for you. It's not an actual apartment, but Mr. Cooper has said it will be acceptable to him. You will have use of it every time he visits, okay?"

Penny nodded and followed her out of the apartment and down to the 1st floor. The first floor contained the office, the supply rooms and two small efficiency apartments. One was painted a light blue and the other a soft rose. The rose one was Mrs. Henry's home. The blue one was usually used for emergencies. Someone had a leaky sink, or a broken window, or on occasion just to house an out of state client there for the weekend.

Mr. Cooper was inside, perched on an armchair, reading a comic book when they entered. He put away the comic and stood. Mrs. Henry had already told her he didn't like to be touched, so she didn't offer her hand. She nodded and said hello a bit shyly. Good lord, what was she doing?

Then she noticed his eyes. A clear, crystal blue. He was watching her closely as Mrs. Henry introduced them. Then she left and they were alone. Penny's eyes were drawn to his hand as he waved her to the bed. Long, thin fingers and a slender wrist. She was such a sucker for bedroom eyes and graceful hands. She sat down and faced him. He was actually a very handsome man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep.** **You read that first chapter right. Sheldon frequents a brothel, and Penny is about to become his whore. Welcome to my warped mind. ;)**

* * *

**Sheldon POV**

She was absolutely beautiful. He wasn't sure what it was that called out to him, because she wasn't his normal type. He usually liked brunettes with quiet demeanors. She was the opposite of that. But the moment he saw her, he wanted to see her naked, spread out before him. She appeared nervous and a bit uncomfortable. He decided to get straight to work teaching her what he wanted and what he would not tolerate.

"I do not want to touch you. Nor do I want you to touch me. I have a phobia about germs. You may call me Sheldon. When I make a request, I expect it to be followed. If I say I want you to insert two fingers into your vagina, I do not want a debate. I want two fingers inside your vagina. I have very good instincts when it comes to masturbation and I can promise that neither you, nor I, will be left unsatisfied. Now, if you have no strenuous objections, remove your clothes."

He watched her nibble her lip for only a second before standing. Slowly she drew her tee shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra. Her breasts were full and firm. The nipples constricted in the cool air. His body twitched in anticipation as she unsnapped her jeans and slid them down her legs. She kicked off her sandals and sat down to pull the denim off completely. Her thong was lacy and white, a mixture of chaste and naughty. Sheldon drew his shirts off and folded them before placing them on the small table beside the chair. He pulled off his chinos and reached for a towel he had set on the end of the bed. He laid it across the chair and sat down. His erection jutted out proudly. Penny was standing by the bed, and he looked at her for a moment. He almost smiled when he realized she was waiting on him to give a command. There was a spark of defiance deep in her eyes, but she was willing to play along.

"I want your back against the headboard and your knees bent out to the sides. I want to see every inch of you." Sheldon squeezed a small amount of lube onto his hand and loosely held himself in his hand. Penny got into position and he took in every detail. "Now, let's begin."

**Penny POV**

Mrs. H was right. He was definitely demanding, she thought as she reached for her bra clasp. His words had caused a bit of rebellion in her, but they had also caused a fair amount of desire in her. The two emotions helped drown out her nervousness some. Good grief, was she really about to get naked with someone she had never seen before? She undid the clasp and paused, straps sliding down her shoulders. She couldn't do this. She looked up to tell him so but stopped. He was looking at her in a way no one had ever looked at her before. He was distant, but behind that wall there was need. A loneliness she could barely see. This man was utterly alone. Her gut twisted with compassion. He had a confident and commanding presence and that was sexy. But he was also vulnerable. She shimmied out of her jeans, and watched him undress.

Okay, wow! She was fairly certain she didn't want sex. He was about average in length, maybe 7 inches. It was the girth that was a bit nerve wracking. Internally she was torn between being glad he was an exhibitionist, and curious as to whether that baby would fit comfortably.

"I want your back against the headboard and your knees bent out to the sides. I want to see every inch of you," he said calmly.

Penny moved up on the bed and placed her legs the way he wanted. She was fully exposed to him. She watched those long fingers wrap around his erection and felt more wetness spread between her legs. Okay, she was certain now. Mr. Sheldon Cooper was definitely _her_ client from now on.

"Now, let's begin," he said with a smirk.

**Sheldon POV**

He flipped through his mail, paying scarce attention to Howard and Leonard as they rambled on about an upcoming fundraiser for the university. He was not required to attend, or as President Seibert had said, _"Keep away Cooper. You are not allowed near donors after last year."_

They were just stepping onto the third floor landing when a box came tumbling down the stairs in front of them.

"Fuck!"

Sheldon froze as he recognized that husky voice. He had recently heard that voice utter that very word. Only a bit more breathlessly as she came hard. Sure enough seconds later Penny bounded down the steps after the box. She huffed and reached for it, but Leonard was there first.

"Um, hello. I'm Leonard. You must be the girl moving into the apartment above me."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yep. I'm Penny. I'm in 5A." She turned to the other two men and her smile quickly vanished. She stared wide eyed at Sheldon for a moment before resolutely turning to the other guy.

"Howard Wolowitz, at your service. And may I say, you are a vision of loveliness and grace."

Penny looked a bit uncomfortable and grabbed the box Leonard was holding. "Well, nice to meet you. Bye." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Leonard said. "Would, uh, would you like some help? Moving in?"

Penny shook her head. "This is the last of it. Thanks anyway. Bye." Then she practically sprinted up the steps.

Sheldon watched her go, torn between anger and embarrassment. Why was she here? Was she following him? He slowly followed the others up the stairs. He would need to speak with her and find out what she was up to.

**Penny POV**

Oh lord! What the hell kind of luck did she have? She had one client. ONE! And she moves into his apartment building. She moved to Pasadena because she didn't know anyone who lived here. Or at least, she hadn't thought she knew anyone here.

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns…" she muttered as she opened the box up.

"In all the world, she walks into mine."

Penny spun around, mouth hanging open. Sheldon stood in her doorway, clutching the strap of his messenger bag. He stepped inside and closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

Penny glared at him. "Listen, I signed that lease 3 weeks ago. I had no idea who you were or that we would meet. Don't look at me like I planned this."

Sheldon blushed and nodded. "I apologize. You are correct. It was just a surprise to see you here."

Penny nodded. She had felt the same way. "Listen, this doesn't change anything. So we live in the same building. So what. It's not like we have to hang out or anything. In fact, I'd prefer we didn't. I moved here because I didn't know anyone. I am not looking to make friends, or start dating. I just want to be left alone. Okay?"

Sheldon watched her for a few heartbeats and then nodded. "That is acceptable." Damn straight it is, she thought.

"Then if you don't mind, please leave so I can finish unpacking." she turned back to the box and began pulling out items.

After a moment she heard him clear his throat. She looked back over at him. He had his hand on the door knob. "Will you be available on Saturday? At the apartment?"

Penny nodded slowly. It had only been a few days since his last visit. Sheldon nodded and exited the apartment. Penny stared at the door for a long time. She hoped this wasn't a disaster waiting to happen.

**Sheldon POV**

Sheldon hung his coat and bag up and walked to the kitchen to make tea. Penny was moving in on the floor above him. He had thought about her twice in the last 4 days. Watching her follow his commands and then reach orgasm had been very satisfying. Even more so than watching Linda had been. Penny was louder, more inclined to moan and gasp, but her voice had been pleasant instead of the irritation other women's had been.

However, he had no desire for a relationship. He preferred to be alone. He did not enjoy the company of women, finding them irritating and needy. It was why he visited Mrs. Henry's business. No complications, no emotions, no ties. He did not have to "wine and dine" anyone, nor did he have to placate hurt feelings or listen to mind numbing "where is this going" conversations.

Mutual sexual satisfaction. That was all he wanted. Ensuring the woman achieved orgasm assuaged any small amount of guilt he had for indulging in an illegal activity, while satisfying his own desires. He would have to speak to her on Saturday to clarify his position. He didn't want any misunderstandings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheldon isn't happy to find out that the woman he pays for sexual gratification is moving in upstairs. Penny isn't thrilled to find out her one and only john lives below her.**

* * *

**Sheldon POV**

When he walked into the room on Saturday she was just changing the sheets. He took off his coat and bag and laid them on the table. He was surprised to see two fluffy white towels already sitting there, along with the bottle of lube. It would appear Penny learned fast.

He pulled off his clothes and sat down. Penny was facing him, watching him closely. He was unaroused for the moment, so he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Leave your bra and panties on, but take off everything else."

Penny unbuttoned her top and let it slide from her shoulders. He watched the material pool at her feet. Her thumbs slid under the waistband of her skirt and she slowly pushed it off her hips. He could feel his penis beginning to stir, but he ignored it. He looked at her tiny white panties and bra and frowned a bit.

"You do not wear the usual lingerie other women in this profession do?" he asked.

Penny shrugged. "I like frilly underwear as much as the next girl. But considering our recent talk, I thought it best to dress down a bit. I don't want you thinking I'm trying to seduce you into anything."

Sheldon was surprised and pleased. Apparently a conversation about their situation was not necessary. He hadn't even seen her since Wednesday when she moved in. Sheldon smiled slightly. "Duly noted. Next time, wear stockings. Garter belt and silk stockings. Have them charged to me. Sit on the edge of the bed."

**Penny POV**

Penny complied and watched with fascination as his erection began to grow. She loved watching a man become aroused. Especially when she was the cause. Sheldon sat back in the chair and reached for the lube. She watched as he coated himself completely and began to stroke loosely.

"Pinch your nipples."

Penny traced circles around the areola twice before taking the nipples between her fingers. She pinched and lightly twisted them until they were tight little peaks.

"Run you right hand down your stomach to your pelvis."

Her hand lightly skimmed over her skin as she followed his instructions.

"Spread your legs and use your hand to cup yourself."

Penny watched his hand lightly squeeze his shaft as her left hand continues to pinch and tease her breast.

"Slide your middle finger inside and move it in and out. Match your strokes with mine."

Penny moaned as he set an agonizingly slow pace. He smirked as he watched the frustration build in her face. For several minutes he teased her, never letting her get beyond a snail's pace.

"Stop. Now get on your knees, facing away from me."

Penny did as he said, feeling a bit foolish and over exposed. She could hear the sound of plastic and cardboard ripping but she didn't look back. He hadn't said she could. Penny was usually a very aggressive person in bed, but she was discovering that turning over all control to this man was wildly erotic. Suddenly his hand moved into her line of sight. He laid a glass penis on the bed, then a slim silver vibrator and a white blindfold. She could hear him resume his seat.

"Put on the blindfold."

Penny was hesitant, she didn't really know him. "NOW."

The sheer force in his voice made her reach for it. She tied it on securely.

"Now, put your head on the pillow with your bottom in the air. The vibrator is for your pussy. The dildo is for your mouth."

Penny almost came right then. She reached for the toys eagerly.

**Sheldon POV**

She slid the vibe inside her slowly. He bit back a moan as her back arched with pleasure. The head of the glass dildo slipped between her plump lips. Her tongue coated it with her saliva and she began working the two implements in sync. He tightened his grip and leaned back in the chair more. Her body writhed on the bed. She was fully displayed for him. He could hear her panting around the shaft in her mouth.

Sheldon groaned as her body tensed and trembled as she came. Seconds later he grabbed the other towel just in time to catch his own release. Once he was empty he leaned his head back against the chair. "You can stop, now."

Penny lay gasping on the bed as he sprawled on the chair. His entire body felt relaxed and sated. After a few minutes she raised up and he watched her slip her skirt and blouse back on. She carried the equipment to the sink and gently cleaned each one thoroughly with hot soapy water, and then with a sanitizer. She pulled a couple of zip baggies from a drawer and bagged them both separately. Sheldon stood and pulled back on his own clothes and accepted the bags from her. She threw away the packages they had come in and straightened the room as he watched. Once she had finished he followed her to the door. She closed it behind them and turned toward the office. He watched her slip inside before leaving the building.

Sheldon walked back to the bus stop well satisfied with his excursion. Penny was receptive and attractive. His libido was at ease and from what he had experienced so far, his home life was unchanged. As always, he had everything under control.

**Penny POV**

For the most part, her life was simple. She had an easy job working for Mrs. H. Even with the addition of Sheldon, things were fairly easy to manage. She had a nice little apartment in a quiet building. Her three neighbors on the 5th floor worked during the day and she never saw them. Her own hours usually ranged from noon until around 11pm. Then a quick 15 minute drive home and off to bed. She had every Wednesday and Thursday off, and even then rarely saw anyone but the two guys in 4A.

Every Friday she would come home from work to find a note under her door from Sheldon informing her he would visit the next day. Mrs. H had been pleased to discover his increased visits. Usually he showed up at 2pm. Sometimes the note would have certain instructions to wear something special, but usually it was just a reminder that he would see her. The only dark spot in her life was the guys under her.

Leonard wasn't too bad. At least not compared to the other one. They stole her mail and pretended it had been mis-delivered. They were always knocking on her door asking if she wanted to join them for dinner or drinks out. Howard had a tendency to try to impress her with cheesy come-ons, while Leonard took a more subtle approach and looked at her like a kicked puppy.

Sheldon was easy to please. As long as she did exactly what he said, they both ended up satisfied. He wasn't boring either. There was no set pattern to his wishes. It was never touch part A, rub part B, fondle part C then cum. No, he liked variety. And he liked toys.

Not just the run of the mill vibes and dildos, either. Feathers, silk ribbons, love bullets, he instructed her on them all. And when she didn't like something, he never brought it up again. Like the clamps for example. Having her nipples pinched tightly was not enjoyable for her.

That was the nice thing about Sheldon. He didn't just want to get off. He wanted her to get off too. Penny smiled as she loaded the washer. And she loved seeing him get off. It was the only time he dropped all control and those walls of his came crashing down. The instant his orgasm hit, he was a different person. Of course, once he came down from the euphoria, he was back to being closed off and reserved. She occasionally wanted to ask him why he held himself so distantly, but was afraid to. He had made it perfectly clear that to him, she was the whore, and he was the John. They were not friends. She shrugged. That was fine. They had been meeting for almost two months. She wasn't looking for a relationship, her last was one still a fresh scar on her heart.

**Sheldon POV**

Penny was by the sink washing her hands when he walked in. He let his eyes travel over her leisurely. She was wearing the costume he had sent ahead. Her blonde hair was piled high on her head. The short blue dress was snug over her breasts, and flared out over her hips. The knee high boots were perfect. She turned to look at him and smiled slightly. He had been correct. She was an almost exact replica of Nurse Chapel.

He moved to the bed and laid out the items he had brought with him. "You will not be using the bed today," he said. He cleared his throat, trying to control his lust. This was one of his ultimate fantasies and he was determined to make it last. "I want you to come here to the chairs."

She moved over and stood beside one chair without question. Sheldon tried to keep his groan suppressed. Her total obedience, especially in that costume, had him hard as a rock. Sheldon took the large dildo he had brought and secured it to the left chair with the suction cup. He stepped back and began removing his clothes. He couldn't take the tight confines around his erection any longer.

"Are you wet?" he asked, drawing her attention from the 10" long, 4" wide dildo. Penny's eyes were slightly alarmed.

"I …, well," Penny licked her lips nervously. "That thing is huge," she murmured.

Sheldon smiled reassuringly. "You just need to be prepared," he replied. He sat down on the bed and picked up a small purple vibe. He held it out. "You may not cum with this. I just want you soaking wet. Now, lift your skirt, sit on the other chair with one leg draped over the arm."

**Penny POV**

She had no doubts that if he was sure it would fit, that it would fit. But it was still a very scary toy to look at. She sat down like he asked and put herself on display. She liked the look in his eyes. He was obviously into the dress and hair style. When she had come back from work to find the note with the picture she had done a bit of research. Nurse Chapel was every Star Trek geek's fantasy.

If his hard-on was any indication, he was a hard core fan. Penny was glad she had made sure to fix her hair in an exact replica of the picture he had enclosed. She took the vibe he held out and began to tease her folds the way he most often asked. He sat on the bed, watching her, hands at his sides. She moaned when she realized he was holding off until she was on the other chair. After a few minutes, she switched on the vibe and began working it in and out of her.

She pleasured herself slowly, not searching for orgasm. At some point her head fell back against the chair and she started to lose herself in the sensations.

"Enough!"

Penny gasped and jerked the vibrator away from her body. Her breathing was shallow and she was close. She looked over at Sheldon and he was gasping for breath himself. Precum was glistening on the head of his cock. They both held still for several seconds.

Without waiting on him to order her, Penny stood and moved to the other chair. She reached behind her and unzipped the dress. She allowed the top to droop in the front. This chair had no arms, so she lifted the skirt and straddled it. Slowly she sank down, inching the enormous tool inside her. It stretched her tight and bumped her cervix when fully buried inside her.

She reached up and tugged the dress down until her breasts were exposed. One hand held the skirt up while the other squeezed and caressed her breast. Sheldon moaned as she began to ride the chair. His hand wrapped tight around his arousal and pumped hard. She closed her eyes and imagined the dildo inside her was him.

"Look at me," he demanded. "I want to see your eyes."

Penny looked over at him and wet her lips. "Yes, Mister Spock."

Sheldon gasped and his back arched slightly. She watched him struggle to maintain his control. She wanted him to lose it. She released her breast and began rubbing her clit. "Oh god, Mister Spock. I'm so close! Make me cum," she begged softly. "Please, Mister Spock! I want you so bad!"

Sheldon growled and sped up. His eyes were glued to her face, and his voice was a deep twang. "Cum for me, Nurse Chapel. Cum for me now!"

Penny panted hard and pressed down on her clit firmly. A second later she was riding wave after wave of pleasure. Her eyes locked onto his as he grabbed the towel and exploded. He fell back onto the bed.

When he sat up, she was slumped in the chair, dildo still buried deep. She watched him clean himself off and gently eased up off the toy. She was a bit weak, but it was a good kind of weak. She detached the suction cup and straightened the dress. She moved to the sink and began cleaning the items. When she was done, she laid them on the bed for him to put away and began wiping down the chair with antibacterial wipes. By the time she was done, he was ready to leave.

"Please drop the costume off at this dry cleaners," he said brusquely handing her a business card. "You can slip the ticket into my mailbox, or under my door so I may pick it up."

Penny nodded and took one more look around the room. Everything was pristine. They moved to the door, but Sheldon paused before opening it. "Thank you." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "For getting into the role. It was …more stimulating than I had anticipated."

Then he hurried out of the room and left the building. Penny leaned against the door jab for a moment. She smiled slightly. He was right. It was more than she had anticipated, too. She headed to the office to change into her regular clothes so she could finish her shift.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**EternalDibbs, since you refuse to allow a reply to your review let me just address it here. (And for anyone else who has a problem with the prostitution aspect of this story.) Don't make the assumption that I am promoting prostitution. I am not. Personally, I think it should be legalized so it can be regulated by the laws that govern all other jobs. But that is just my own opinion. Second, I am not ignorant of the issue. I know very well the damages done by pimps, johns and a society that turns a blind eye to the dangers these women face. I also know your "80%" statistic is unverifiable. Prostitution is not the problem. Keeping it illegal and not allowing for safe working conditions and/or legal recourse for the women is the problem. As for losing you as a reader, well, that is your choice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheldon has found Penny to be willing and obedient. Everything has worked out perfectly. Right? There's nothing missing from his life. Is there?**

* * *

**Sheldon POV**

He was just checking his mail when she came bouncing down the stairs with someone. Leonard and Howard turned quickly to smile at her, but their grins died quickly. Leonard cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Penny."

She smiled at the three of them. "Hi, guys." Penny turned to the guy beside her. "Travis, these are my downstairs neighbors, Leonard, Howard, and Sheldon. Guys this is my friend, Travis."

Travis nodded to them all and placed his hand on Penny's waist. "Are you the science guys Penny was telling me about?"

Sheldon had to drag his eyes off the man's hand with effort. He avoided her face, and set his eyes on a spot to the left of her. "Yes. Excuse me, I have things to do." Then he pushed past everyone and walked quickly up the stairs.

**Penny POV**

Leonard attempted small talk for a moment before Howard dragged him off as well. Travis looked down at Penny and grinned. "So," he said knowingly. "The tall one? Sheldon? How long's that been going on?"

Penny pushed him to the door as fast a she could. Once thy were outside she sighed. "Look, it's not what it seems."

Travis frowned. "Really? My radar must be off. I could have sworn I felt sparks."

Penny nibbled at her bottom lip. "Okay, you know where I work." Travis nodded, and Penny took a deep breath. "Sheldon is a client there. And his buddies don't know it. Nor does he want them to."

"Okay. And what's the deal with you and Sheldon? It's obvious there's something. You holding back because he visits working girls?" Travis slung his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the restaurant. After a few seconds Penny sighed.

Penny stopped and turned to him. "Sheldon visits only one girl. The same girl every week. Not one of the usual girls."

Travis could tell she was hinting at something. Suddenly it clicked. "You?"

Penny nodded and sagged slightly. "Yeah. It's just a thing for him. I mean, I only see him. I'm not a regular girl. And we don't have sex. He just likes to…okay, too much information. But yeah, there's a spark because we've seen each other naked. In an intimate way."

Travis tipped her chin up to look her in the eye. "Penny, we've been friends since kindergarten. You're my best friend in the world. You know I won't judge. Not my place. As long as you aren't being hurt, I'm cool with whatever you do. But I have to ask. Do you love this guy?"

Penny blinked in shock. "No. I am attracted to him. He's not difficult to um, perform for. But it's strictly sex. Well, voyeurism, actually. No intercourse. I don't love him. I think he's okay. Mostly it's just that I like what he and I do."

Travis pulled her back to his side. "Good. Cause I don't want you getting hurt again."

Penny hugged his tight and smiled. "Thanks, Trav. You're the best friend a girl could have."

**Sheldon POV**

She had a date. A normal, everyday, run-of-the-mill date. He had never thought of her as having dates. She was just the woman who lived upstairs and that he met with once a week. Seeing her doing something so normal made her seem more, well, like a person. He had never considered she had her own needs and emotions and wishes. He had not thought of her too far beyond their activities.

Now he was faced with the realization that she had a whole life apart from their shared experiences.

Did she do the same things with her boyfriend as she did with him? Did her boyfriend know what they did every Saturday? Sheldon was surprise by how appalling yet titillating that was. The thought of someone else knowing what he did with her was horrifying. He valued his privacy too much to much for that. But the thought of her with the man she had been with, the images that formed in his mind, were exciting.

He leaned his head back on the couch and eased his hand into his pants. He pictured them laying in bed. Lips tugging at her nipple, her fingers wrapped around his hard cock, hands sliding up her thighs. He could hear the little pants she gave as she got aroused. The guy would raise up between her legs and spread her knees apart. He would squeeze her breasts and push inside her. He could imagine her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her back arched off the bed with desire.

Sheldon stroked steadily as he then pictured her pressed up against a wall, the man pounding into her. Hands clenching under her hips to hold her still. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was moaning loudly. Sheldon pictured them, sweating, moaning, lost in ecstasy. Then the guy turned and it was him. He was the one fucking her so urgently. Sheldon's gasped and it was over. His orgasm hit and he came all over his hand.

Sheldon breathed hard for a moment and then jumped up quickly. He rushed to the bathroom and began cleaning up. He pulled on his pajamas, even though it was only 6pm. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't deny it. He wanted to feel her body under his. He wanted to plunge into her like he had in his mind.

But he couldn't. He could never touch someone like that. Shaking hands often gave him a mild panic attack. While the thought of screwing her brains out was enticing, the thought of touching her bodily fluids was appalling. The saliva in her mouth, the wetness in her vagina… Sheldon shuddered. No, there was no way he could ever do that.

**Penny POV**

She clenched at the sheet under her, her mind whirled as pleasure coursed through her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She wanted to cum so badly! Every time she got close he would stop. She looked up at him with a plea. He stood beside the bed, a controller in one hand, his erection in the other. The butterfly vibe pressed tightly against her clit sped up a tiny bit.

"What do you want," he asked with a deep twangy voice.

"Please, Sheldon," she begged. "I want you to cum. I want you to make me cum."

He smiled and increased the vibrations. Penny's back arched and she screamed out his name. Sheldon barely got the towel up in time.

**Sheldon POV**

They had cleaned up and she was washing the toys when he told her he would not be visiting for the next three weeks.

"I have a vacation coming up and I will be visiting family. After that I have a symposium to attend. So I will not return until the second week of August." He snuck a glance at her and was rewarded with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

Penny washed out the sink and died her hands. "Okay," she replied. Sheldon nodded.

"I will contact you when I return and make arrangements for our next meeting then."

Penny smiled and walked over. "Sheldon, I hope you have a good time. I'll see you when you get home."

He was shocked when she pulled an antibacterial wipe out and scrubbed her lips quickly. Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"My Nana always said that when someone was traveling, you give them a kiss on the cheek. It keeps them from forgetting to come back."

He blushed and turned away quickly. Penny opened the door and he hurried away without another word. As he sat on the bus, he thought about what she had said. His fingers traced the spot she had pressed her lips to. She wanted him to come back. Would she miss him, miss what he did with her? Why did he care if she did?


	5. Chapter 5

**After seeing Penny with a man, Sheldon discovers he actually desires sex with her, he just can't because of his phobia. He's been gone three weeks, now. Has his passion cooled? Or is he still hot for Penny?  
**

* * *

**Penny POV**

She was gasping for breath. Sheldon was watching her so intensely. Her back pressed harder into the wall and the leg braced on the bed shook. She moaned loudly, working herself closer and closer to her third orgasm. Sheldon slowly caressed his erection. He was intent on making up for the last three weeks, apparently.

"Did you miss this," he asked, his accent getting thicker. "Did you miss what I make you do?"

"Y..yes," she gasped. "I missed this." Her mind was unfocused as her fingers curled inside her. "Oh god, yes!"

Her eyes got wide as Sheldon stood and moved closer. He braced his hand on the wall by her head. He was so close to her. If she leaned forward just a couple of inches they would touch. The temptation was strong to press her mouth to his. He must have seen it in her eyes.

"You want to kiss me, don't you," he murmured. "Maybe you want me to slip my fingers inside your pussy? Would you like it if I pressed you against the wall and slide my cock into you?"

Penny moaned louder and her fingers sped up. She licked her lips and saw his hand stroke his shaft tightly. "Yes, Sheldon. I'd like it. I'd like it if you fucked me. Shoved your cock into me over and over until I screamed your name."

Sheldon's eyes were locked onto hers as their breath wafted over each other. "Cum for me Penny. Say my name and cum for me," he whispered.

Penny pressed the palm of her hand on her clit hard and almost collapsed as her body was overcome with tremors. "Sheldon!"

"Penny,Penny,Penny," he moaned as he came into the hand towel. Penny's legs finally gave out and she slid to the floor.

**Sheldon POV**

Sheldon leaned his head forward to press against the wall. He looked down at Penny on the floor by his feet. Her hazel eyes were unfocused, filled with satisfaction. Her lips were slightly parted as she gasped for breath. Sheldon slowly pushed away from the wall and returned to his chair. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was their ragged breathing.

He felt a twinge of guilt for wearing her out, but his pride overrode it quickly. After all, _he_ had worn her out. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Penny looked over at him and smiled gently. "Maybe you should go away more often. I don't think I've ever had such a mind-blowing time before."

Sheldon flushed with pleasure. "You better not let your boyfriend know that. I don't relish the idea of getting punched."

Penny snorted and dragged her self up onto the bed. "If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be here with you."

Sheldon froze. Slowly he looked over at her. Penny was dragging her jeans back on. "Things are not working between you and your friend Travis?" he asked as casually as possible.

Penny laughed lightly. "Travis is just a friend. We've known each other since we were kids."

Sheldon was shocked by the relief that coursed through him. He was dangerously close to developing feelings for Penny, he realized. What was he going to do about this?

**Penny POV**

Penny sipped her tea and thought back over the last couple of weeks. Ever since his return, Sheldon had been so intense. He worked her body like a musical instrument. Each session ended with her sated, and worn out. She had been tempted to switch one of her days off to Sundays so she had extra time to recover. Not that she was complaining. She was loving every minute of it.

Penny sighed. She was also starting to care for him. She had realized it when he was gone. At first she thought it was just that she had gotten so used to their time together. Once he came back she realized it was him she had missed. She was developing feelings for a guy who only wanted to have an orgasm. Any woman would do.

She was certain that if he ever realized what she was feeling he would end their arrangement immediately. Penny was on her way down to the laundry room to retrieve her laundry when she passed them in the hallway. She nodded a hello and kept on going. Sheldon nodded slightly, Howard and Leonard gave her flirtatious hellos and the new guy just stared at her.

**Sheldon POV**

It was comic book night, followed by Halo. He entered 4A along with his friends and began setting up the game.

"Holy Shiva's avatar! I didn't know she was your new neighbor!" Raj exclaimed.

"Cute, huh?" Leonard said with a dreamy smile. "Her name is Penny."

Raj looked at him strangely. "Really? Not Sapphire or Cherry? Penny is sort of ordinary."

Howard laughed. "Sapphire or Cherry? Those are stripper names."

Raj shrugged. "Well, it's not like she's far from it."

Sheldon felt unease settle in his stomach. Howard and Leonard looked up with confused expressions. "What do you mean?" Leonard asked.

Raj blushed a bit. "She works at this whorehouse in Burbank."

Howard's jaw dropped. "There's a whorehouse in Burbank? Why am I just finding out about this?"

Raj shrugged. "Professor Grayson told me about it last summer. I've, um, visited it a couple of times. I've seen her there."

Leonard turned a bright red. "She's a prostitute?"

Raj shook his head. "No. She's kind of like a housekeeper. I saw her this one time and asked about hiring her. The guy behind the counter said she wasn't a working girl." Sheldon froze as Raj continued. "The guy almost threw me out when I said it was too bad, because she's hot. Apparently she is well liked there, but she doesn't have clients."

Surely Raj was misinformed. Penny _did_ have clients. He was proof of that. He couldn't be her only one. She worked 5 days a week there. Now that he thought of it, though, she didn't actually live in the building. That was one of Mrs. Henry's rules. The girls lived under her roof, so she could keep an eye on them. But if Penny wasn't one of her girls, why was she meeting with him once a week?

"Maybe we should go check this place out," Howard said with a leering grin.

"I don't know, guys. A brothel? They aren't exactly clean, are they?" Leonard asked. Sheldon's eyes narrowed when he saw the lust in Leonard's eyes.

Raj nodded. "This one is. But you cannot just show up there. You have to have a code to get in. I went with Professor Grayson both times. The woman who owns it does not allow just anyone in."

Howard glanced up at the ceiling speculatively. "Maybe Penny could get us invitations."

Sheldon felt pain shoot through his hands. He looked down in surprise to see his hands clenched into tight fists. His nails were digging into his palms.

Leonard shook his head. "I can't ask Penny that! She would think I'm some kind of pervert!"

"We are!" Howard exclaimed. "And don't worry. If you can't ask, I can."

Before Sheldon could form an adequate argument against this, they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Howard hurried over and opened the door.

"Penny?" he called out. She stepped back down onto the fourth floor and looked at him inquiringly. Sheldon stood inside the room, as Raj, Howard and Leonard crowded the doorway. "Penny, Raj was just telling us where you worked. He's been there before with a friend. Can you get us an invitation?"

Sheldon closed his eyes in horror. She was going to ask why they just didn't get an invite from him.

**Penny POV**

Penny never went to college. She had barely passed high school. But she wasn't stupid. She could read people very well. The first thing she had noticed about Sheldon was that he was a very private person. She didn't even glance at him.

"I could. But I won't."

The three men in the door gaped at her. "Why not?" Howard asked.

She looked at Leonard who tried disguising his eagerness behind a bashful look. The Indian guy was confused. Howard was openly leering at her. Sheldon had went from resigned to astonished. Penny shrugged her shoulders. "Because I won't. I've never extended an invitation to anyone. Not even my friends. I keep my personal life and my job separate. It's a rule I have. I don't invite the girls to lunch or a movie, and I don't invite people outside of my job to my job. I suggest you have your buddy's friend invite you if you're that desperate for a visit."

Penny turned away and headed on up the staircase. Once she reached her apartment she leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Great. Now the two pervs on the floor below knew where she worked. Did they think she was a whore too? Penny shuddered. Not that they were wrong, she thought. She was. At least for Sheldon she was.

**Sheldon POV**

He poured his tea and reflected on what had happened earlier. Penny hadn't given him away. She had refused to help the others get into Mrs. Henry's establishment. Was it because she did not want them there? Was she worried she would have to service them? Was she perhaps jealous of the idea that one of them was with one of her co-workers? Raj had said she was not a prostitute. He knew she was.

So many questions and so few answers. He disliked not knowing something. Sheldon sat down on his chair and turned on his TV. He was just starting a program on Brazilian tree frogs when he heard footsteps above him. They were light, and barely audible, but he knew it was her. The sound got further away. She was going up to the roof. Sheldon debated with himself briefly. He grabbed his keys and hurried up the stairs.

She was sitting on an overturned bucket, sipping a soda, and looking up at the sky. He moved closer and cleared his throat. Penny jumped up and spun to face him.

"Good grief! You startled me."

Sheldon moved around to sit on a plastic crate. "Why did you not tell the others I am a regular?" He watched her closely as she shrugged.

"If you had wanted them to know, you would have told them," she replied.

Sheldon studied Penny's expression. She smiled slightly as a pair of sparrows twittered nearby. She didn't appear to be hiding anything. "Raj informed me that you are not a prostitute, but a housekeeper."

"With the exception of you, he is correct," she said softly.

Sheldon was flabbergasted. "If you are not one of Mrs. Henry's girls why are you meeting with me?"

Penny shrugged. "Lots of reasons. I was in a relationship with a guy who cheated on me. We broke up and I have no interest in dating. I still have needs though. When you asked for me, she offered me the job. I've always had a thing for watching a guy masturbate. Plus I like nice hands and bedroom eyes. You have both. So, I said yes."

Sheldon felt pride and shame war within him. He had made her a prostitute. To know she found him attractive was pleasing. But to know he was the one who had turned her to this life was shaming.

She must have realized what he was feeling because she reached over and gave his arm a single tap. Sheldon looked at her fully.

She shook her head and smiled. "I didn't have to agree to see you. I wasn't forced into this. I like my job as gal Friday for Mrs. Henry. I also like your visits. I enjoy the things you have me do. I enjoy watching you get off. I mean, it wouldn't break my heart if you stopped asking for me. It's not like I'm in love or anything, but I would miss it. You are very good at domination. I'm not ashamed of my sex drive. I like pleasure as much as the next person. This has been the perfect solution. Orgasms without all the relationship hooplah. I've had a very good time, and I don't regret any of it."

Sheldon took in the sincerity in her eyes and sighed with relief. "I am glad. I enjoy our sessions myself. I do not wish to end them." He stood up and brushed off his pants legs. "I shall see you on Saturday, then."

Sheldon walked calmly back down the steps, even though he felt anything but calm. He entered his apartment and shut the door. She liked seeing him. Did that mean she liked him? It had happened before. The woman he had frequented before Linda had begun to develop an attachment. He had quickly ended their connection and began visiting Linda instead.

Yet the idea of Penny liking him was not repulsive. He did not have the urge to seek out a new paramour. He was surprised by her admission that she liked watching him masturbate. In his experience most women found it tedious. That was why he was always diligent about ensuring the woman's orgasm. As a peace offering for having to watch his actions.

Sheldon sighed. He knew he was dangerously close to disregarding one of his rules. No emotions. Only this time it was him beginning to get involved, not the woman. But he didn't want to stop seeing her. He couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheldon discovered that he is Penny's only client. He has also discovered that what he thought was the perfect unemotional, strictly physical, mutually beneficial arrangement has somehow come to mean more to him. He cares about Penny. This is not something he is prepared for.  
**

* * *

**Penny POV**

Penny walked up the stairs slowly. She was exhausted. She hitched the box up higher on her hip and paused to lean against the rail on the third floor. She had spent the day removing anything that could possibly prove the house was a brothel. They had gotten a tip that there was a raid planned for Friday or Saturday. That meant lost fees as Mrs. Henry cancelled all appointments and notified all regulars who had the access code. It also meant lost income for her since she would not be needed either.

Penny sighed. This was her third raid. It was a pain in her ass. And back, neck and feet. Penny straightened up and started back up the steps. She only got a few feet when she was suddenly knocked hard into the wall. Her hold on the box slipped and it tumbled down the steps to the landing below.

"Penny? Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked up to see Leonard hurrying back up the steps to her. "Are you okay?"

Penny slowly walked back down to the landing. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Penny bent down and picked the box back up and turned. Leonard was looking at the floor with wide eyes. Penny followed his gaze and sighed. She looked the box over and found the bottom flaps were gaping open slightly. She set the box down and picked up the two vibrators and the cat o'nine tails off the floor. She dropped them back into the box and picked it up again, careful to keep the bottom closed.

Leonard licked his lips nervously and gave her a half smile. "So, listen, would you like to come over for dinner? It's just pizza, but you're more than welcome."

Penny shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm really beat. It's been a very long day and I just want to crawl into bed."

Leonard looked at her like a kicked puppy and moved a step back. "Oh. Okay. If you're tired, then yeah, you should probably get some rest," he said in a wounded voice.

Penny gave him a vague nod and swiftly climbed the stairs. She felt bad for the guy, but not bad enough to put off sleep. His happiness was not her responsibility.

**Sheldon POV**

Sheldon was sure he had heard wrong. They were talking about someone else. Not his Penny.

"I mean, I was really surprised!" Leonard said with a blush. "Penny REALLY likes toys though! She even has a cat o'nine tails!"

Howard leaned forward eagerly. "Really? Oh man! I can just see her in a leather cat suit."

Raj looked skeptical. "Really? How do you know about these things?"

Leonard ignored his conscience and smirked at his friends. "Well, let's just say that if she wasn't so worn out from earlier, she'd be here right now. I sent her off to bed."

Howard and Raj laughed loudly and high-fived Leonard.

"Hey, who wants to check out that fund raiser over at the university? There's an open bar and a band." Howard asked after a moment.

"I do," Sheldon said much to their surprise. They all looked at him in shock. Sheldon didn't drink. Nor did he dance. After a moment, they decided to ignore their friend's unusual behavior, too intent on the possibility of picking up some girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leonard insinuated that he and Penny have had sex. Now a very jealous Sheldon is at a fun raiser. With an open bar.**

* * *

**Sheldon POV**

He sipped his cuba libre and watched her approach. Long golden hair, bronze skin, lush lips. Her eyes were more emerald than hazel though. She moved with a slinky hip roll that he knew was meant to entice. She approached until she was only inches away from him.

"Hello. I'm Clare. You're Sheldon Cooper, right?" Her voice was light, pleasant, with a bit of Boston to it. "I just read your paper on the probability of microscopic particle deterioration proving M-theory. Very interesting. Maybe I could buy you another drink and discuss it?"

.

.

.

.

He watched her unbutton his pants through a foggy haze. Penny? Her golden hair brushed over his erection as she slipped a condom on him and he moaned. Thanks to several drinks he was felling pretty uninhibited. He reached down and grabbed her arms, drawing her up for a heated kiss. Her legs straddled his and she reached between them to position his cock. With a groan he slid inside her.

Sheldon caressed her breasts and plunged his tongue into her mouth in time with his hips. He was fucking Penny. She was actually in his arms and they were joined in the most intimate of ways. This was far superior to his fantasies and dreams.

Sheldon rolled them over and spread her legs more. He remembered Leonard's words earlier. He pumped his hips furiously as he neared orgasm. No! This was him and Penny. No one else mattered. Sheldon went rigid as his orgasm rippled through him. Her long nails dug into his back as she came loudly.

Long nails? Since when did Penny have long nails? She kept them trimmed down because of her job. Fake ones, maybe? Sheldon moved off her body and shook his head to try and clear it. Something was wrong. "Penny?"

A gasp made him look over at the bed. Slowly he focused on the irate woman sitting in the middle of his bed. "Clare!" She hissed at him. "Did you just seriously call me by another woman's name?"

Horror and disgust rolled through him as shock sobered him up. "Oh fuck."

**Penny POV**

She sighed as she walked up the steps. She was exhausted and had wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but Travis was her friend. His car had broken down and he needed a ride home. Near the fourth floor she heard a screeching yell. She hurried up the steps wondering if someone was hurt. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Sheldon was wearing pants, inside out and unbuttoned. His chest was bare and his hair tousled. A gorgeous blonde was tugging panties up her legs and under her dress. She was calling Sheldon every name in the book. He noticed Penny standing there and his expression turned from pained disgust to terror.

The blonde whipped her head around and noticed Penny. "Word of advice, stay away from this asshole. He just fucked me as a substitute for some whore named Penny!" Then she stormed off down the steps.

Penny's hands clenched tight enough to make her knuckles creak. The woman's words pounded around her head. "_..substitute…whore named Penny…fucked me…whore…"_

She noticed Sheldon edge a step closer. She wiped all emotion from her face and turned the corner to the fifth floor.

"Penny?" His voice was tentative and soft.

She hesitated for only a second. "Mrs. H thinks there is going to be a raid this weekend. So there are no visitors. See you later." Then she walked on up the steps at a normal pace, determined not to let him see how hurt she was.

**Sheldon POV**

The water was icy before he finally dragged himself from the shower. He was as red as a lobster from all the scrubbing he had done. Sheldon ripped the bedding off the mattress and shoved it into a garbage bag. He flipped the mattress and grabbed a new pillow and linens from the closet. Slowly he sank down onto a chair. What had he done? How could he have allowed this to happen? More importantly, how was he to explain this to Penny?

**Penny POV**

She knocked back a tumbler of scotch and looked out the window again. Those hate filled words tumbled over and over in her mind. She had no illusions about how Sheldon saw her. She was a convenience. Nothing more. A paid sex worker. She was a whore. His whore. But to know he wouldn't touch her, but had no problems fucking some random woman off the street and pretending it was her, made her ill. A soft knock on her door drew her gaze. She almost ignored it. It was probably Leonard again. He had been up here for the last three days asking her out.

She strolled over and opened it up. She opened her mouth to tell Leonard to get lost, but froze at the sight of Sheldon. He looked nervous. She moved to shut the door and he grabbed it quickly.

"Penny, please, can I explain?"

Penny smirked at him, the scotch making her feel bold. "No need, Sheldon. It was pretty self-explanatory. You got laid. Good for you. Glad to see your getting over that whole germ thing. Good night."

Sheldon pressed against the door. "Penny, please. It was a mistake. An accident."

Penny looked at Sheldon and laughed. "An accident? The old "Oops, I tripped and fell into a pussy!" excuse? Seriously, Sheldon, you don't owe me an explanation. I'm just the girl you pay for a good time."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed. "I guess you're right. It's not like I'm Leonard."

Penny frowned. "Leonard? What does he have to do with anything?"

Sheldon looked at her with a sneer. "Did you charge him, too? Or was his a freebie?"

Penny gasped and grew rigid. "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. And I don't have to listen to it." Penny made to close the door again, done with the conversation.

**Sheldon POV**

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Leonard told us you two had sex earlier today. He was pretty explicit about your toys. Are they the same ones you and I use, or did you get new ones for him?" Sheldon stumbled back when Penny unexpectedly shoved him. He watched as she stormed down the stairs. He hurried to follow and reached the fourth floor as she was pounding on the door to 4A. He moved to stand in front of his door with confusion. He noticed Leonard, Howard and Raj coming up the stairs. They were just returning from the fund raiser, it seemed.

Leonard hurried up the last few stairs. "Hey Penny," he said with a huge smile.

Penny hauled back and punched him in the stomach. "You told people I slept with you?! You goddamn asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I wouldn't touch your dick on a dare! You are a lying, perverse jackass! I don't want you speaking to me, knocking on my door, or even looking in my direction, you little troll!" Penny spun and looked at Howard and Raj. "I may work in a whore house, but I deserve the same respect as any other woman. You don't get to judge me. You don't know me." She looked at Sheldon with eyes bright with tears. "None of you do."

Penny turned and hurried back up the stairs. Leonard was on his knees, gasping for breath. Howard and Raj were standing on the middle step looking stunned. Sheldon turned and walked back into his apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it. Leonard had lied. He had believed a lie and in his jealousy done something inexcusable.

Sheldon slumped. He had been jealous. He had been jealous of Leonard because he cared about Penny. What the hell was he doing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheldon got jealous, got drunk and got laid. But the woman in his bed wasn't the woman he actually wants. Even worse, Penny knows what he did. He believed a lie and now everything is all screwed up. What else could go wrong?**

* * *

**Sheldon POV**

She was already undressing when he walked into the room. She didn't look up, or acknowledge him until she was nude. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. Waiting. Sheldon had tried several times to speak to her in the last week. She had made bare minimum replies and walked away as soon as possible. He sat down on the chair. He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want the impersonal sessions he had insisted on in the beginning. He wanted more. "Penny, I would like to speak with you."

"You don't pay me to speak," she said coolly.

He looked at her helplessly. "Penny, please. I know I hurt you. I wish I could erase that. I made a horrible mistake."

"I'm not hurt. What you do is your own business," she said. "Now, how do you want me to start?"

Sheldon stood up suddenly and moved to her. He gripped her arms and pulled her up off the bed. "Penny! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Before either of them could do anything they heard shouting and pounding feet. They looked to the door just as it burst open. Sheldon shoved Penny behind him quickly. Three policemen poured in and grabbed them both by the arms.

Sheldon shouted out as one of them jerked Penny's arms behind her back roughly and restrained her with plasticuffs. They did the same to him and they were marched out into the lobby. Dozens of girls and clients were in the same situation. Mrs. Henry was being read her rights, but she was looking around at her girls with apologetic eyes. She paused when she looked at them. He could swear he saw remorse in her eyes when the Madam looked at Penny.

Two police women were moving through the crowd, pulling coats over the more naked people. Soon they were being lead outside. Cameras went off, and Sheldon's world came crashing down.

**Penny POV**

She waited in line for her turn to make a phone call. She wondered what Sheldon was doing. He had posted bail and left already. She had seen him go. Most of the John's were gone by now. 16 hours in a dirty, smelly police jail. She had been photographed, finger printed, had her DNA taken, and interrogated. All she wanted now was to go home and get some sleep. Mrs. H had tried to reassure her that since this was her first arrest, they would go easy on her if she told them she would quit. She had apologized so much. Mrs. H truly did care about her girls.

Penny had made it as clear as possible that she didn't blame Mrs. H. She knew the risks when she took the job. She had always known that sooner or later she would likely be involved in a raid. Getting mad at Mrs. H would be like a race car driver getting mad at a sponsor if he blew a tire. She was an adult who had made her own decisions. She would face the consequences. Besides, Sheldon had been about to end their little sessions anyway. What was it he said? "_I don't want to do this anymore."_

An officer waved her over to a phone and she dialed. "Travis? I need a ride."

**Open POV**

It was all over the news. His mom had called the moment she saw it. He spent three hours listening to her wail about hell, temptation, sin and California. His sister had called to yell that he had embarrassed her with her new boyfriend and his upper crust family. His brother had called and asked for details. Howard and Raj dropped in demanding to know why he had never taken them. Leonard had been angry when he realized it was Penny Sheldon was seeing. His boss had called to tell him there was a disciplinary hearing on Monday. Worst of all, Penny never came home. He tried calling the police station but no one would tell him if she was released or not.

Monday he received what was basically a slap on the wrist. He would need to undergo a sensitivity class and teach a semester of applied physics as punishment for embarrassing the school. His friends were still pissed, but too curious to stay away. His mom was still calling every night to pray at him over the phone. All day he had been subjected to knowing leers from co-workers and speculative glances from students. A few had apparently decided the infamy was a turn on, and he had received four not-so-subtle offers of sex.

By the time he got home, he was tired, angry and frustrated. Seeing Penny at the mailboxes was too much for his overworked emotions. He stormed over, stopping just a bare inch away. "Do you have any idea what I have been put through?!' he yelled. "Everyone knows! My friends! My co-workers!" He grabbed her shoulders. "My mother saw me get arrested!"

Penny jerked away from him. "You blame me?" Penny couldn't believe the audacity. She looked at him as if really seeing him. "You selfish, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered son-of-a-bitch! You _chose _to visit Mrs. H's house. You were going there long before I met you! You knew what you were doing. Don't you dare point your finger at me!"

Sheldon glared at her. "You did this on purpose! You got mad about last week and deliberately told me the wrong week for the raid!"

Penny gasped. Neither of them noticed his friends walk into the lobby. "In case you didn't notice, you jackass, _I _got arrested too!"

Sheldon backed her into the table. "I had a disciplinary meeting at work," he ground out.

Penny shoved at his chest hard. "I lost my job! I can't afford my apartment, my car payments, or even dinner. I'm losing everything! Oh hell, it's always about you, isn't it? I did everything I could to make you happy! I never said no to anything! I liked you! Hell, I was even starting to love you! And all this time, you were no better than any other bastard with a hard on! Fuck you, Sheldon Cooper Ph. blah blah blah! If I never see your face again, I can die happy!"

Tears were pouring down her face by now. She dunked under his arm and rushed out of the lobby. Sheldon was frozen. What had she said? Love? Him? Sheldon slowly turned and headed up the stairs. He didn't respond when his friends tried to talk to him. He went into his apartment and slumped onto his sofa. She had loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arrested, embarrassed and feeling very exposed, Sheldon confronts Penny only to learn one last surprise. She cared about him too. So, now what does he do?**

* * *

**Penny POV**

She taped the last box shut and leaned back on her heels. Slowly she stood up, and stretched her body. Three days of almost non-stop packing had worn her out. Mrs. H had stopped by the day before and handed her a envelope. There was $10,000 inside. She had tried to give it back, saying it was too much, but Mrs. H had insisted.

"Penny, you have been a true joy to know. In my business, everyone is hard. They have a shell around them, an armor. But you? You are kind, generous and loving. I am actually glad you are out. I would have hated to see you grow your own shell. Start over, far away from this life. It's the kind that destroys." A quick hug and she was gone.

Penny walked into the kitchen. All that remained in the fridge was a couple bottles of water. She grabbed one and drank deep. Maybe it was his aftershave. Maybe a footstep. Or maybe she was just so tuned in to him that she sensed him. "Hello, Sheldon."

She turned to face him. He was standing in the middle of the room looking at the stack of boxes. His hands were clenched at his side.

"Leonard lied to me. I was at a fund raiser for the university. I was mad and had already had a couple of drinks. She walked over, and I was …I was just so jealous," he said softly. "I wanted her to be you. I was drunk enough that she _was_ you."

Penny shook her head. "I don't believe you." He looked up, startled. Penny took a few steps toward him. "All the times you saw me, all the visits you made. You could have had me any one of those times. I have lived above you for almost a year. No, Sheldon. If a simple flight of stairs could keep you from touching me, a few drinks wouldn't have made a difference. You were mad. You wanted to get back at me. So, you took some bimbo from a party home and fucked her. You may have been drunk, you may even have pretended she was me. But you picked her up at that party knowing she wasn't."

Sheldon moved to her quickly. He didn't hesitate, but just grabbed her and kissed her. Almost immediately Penny was kissing him back. He knew right then he was lost. He loved her.

She pulled away, fighting his attempt to keep her close. Penny jerked back from his embrace and put some space between them. "No," she said huskily. "I'm not doing this. Go away, Sheldon. Please, just leave."

His stomach twisted. "Penny, please. Just give us a chance."

She shook her head furiously. "There is no us, Sheldon! This isn't Pretty Woman! There isn't a happily ever after here!"

Sheldon reached out, but she moved further away. "I love you," he said softly. "I didn't realize it at first. I was drawn to you from the beginning. I thought it was purely physical. I was wrong. I was too arrogant to see what you were doing for me. The way you always made me comfortable. The way you took special care to make me happy. Even the pain I caused you shows me how much you care for me. You wouldn't have cared one bit about that woman if you didn't love me at least a little."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I was just a whore, Sheldon. You were just a john. There is no future in that."

Sheldon shook his head. "You aren't _just_ anything. I need you. Please don't go," he whispered.

"This isn't healthy, Sheldon." Penny hugged herself tightly. "Your whole life has been a deception. Hiding from your friends and family. Hiding from your own emotions. Lying to yourself about who you are and what you want. Can you tell me with complete honesty that you have no doubts? Could you introduce me to your colleagues and family without embarrassment?"

For a long time they just stared at each other. Finally Sheldon turned to leave. He paused in the doorway. "What will you do?"

Penny unwrapped her arms from around herself and shrugged. "Start over."

**35 Years Later**

**Jennie's POV**

He stood near the back, off to himself. No one noticed him except the little 9 year old girl clutching a Winnie the Pooh toy. She watched him curiously. He had gray hair and small round glasses. He was tall and thin like a scarecrow. He leaned heavily on a cane, his eyes on Granny's picture. He reminded her of the actor from that old movie Granny loved so much. The one about the guy no one could see but an angel. She could never understand why Granny loved it so much. She always cried every Christmas when she watched it.

Jennie had asked her once why she watched it if it made her sad. Granny had replied, "I had a friend once who Jimmy Stewart reminds me of, sweetie. A very dear friend who I cared for a lot."

After the service, the family stood by the doors and thanked everyone as they left. Jennie didn't see the tall man go by. She walked back toward the room where Granny's urn was displayed and peeked in. The tall man was standing in front of the table. As she watched he slowly reached out and traced his fingers over the photograph. She could barely hear him as he spoke sadly.

"Goodbye, Penny. I never forgot you. I never will."

She watched him move toward the side door, leaning heavily on the cane. She almost called out to him, curious if he was the dear friend Granny had mentioned, but she heard her mommy calling for her. By the time she was being tucked into bed, the little girl was too tired to think about him. By the next day, he was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N It took a long time to find the right ending for this. When I first started this story, I knew I didn't want the fluffy, happy ending. But I wavered between the one you just read and one where they ran into each other many years later, both married with kids. In the end, I liked that they never met again. I hope you have enjoyed my little AU.**


End file.
